fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: The Rising Passion
A man wearing chinese clothes was sitting on the bench in the crowdful city of magnolia. He had a muscular shape as well as a baby face-visage, his face was showing a laid-back demeanor and he was drinking a bottle of mango juice. He had bandages around his hands, covering his wounds which he recently received from a brutal fight against a dark mage. That man was Kyoya Tokita, the man who challenged the Dark Guild called Nightmare Wing as he proved to be a worthy opponent for them. "Man that battle sure was time-taking, I even skipped my training". Little did he know that yet another battle was nearing his way. As a dark cloud was about to envelop the whole city. Barely making her way to the outskirts of the city, Amodaus had finally arrived in Magnolia. Walking confidently , trying to shun the very people around her "Filthy Vermin" she thought to herself. Taking view of the whole city, walking among the people with great displeasure, though no one would be the wiser, as her outside appearance showed that of a kind person with a beautiful smile. Which unfortunately caused the people around her to greet her continuously. Though she played the part perfectly, being kind in return. Being part of the Elusive Phoenix Rising guild, she could not afford to draw any negativity towards herself. As she has to travel between towns in order to achieve her many duties. Especially today as she had a job to do. Kyoya was eventually drinking mango juice but he suddenly distracted by a beautiful white'haired woman walking down the street. He sensed something weird from her, much to his curiosity Kyoya started walking towards her, trying to find out what she was planning to do. "Man I'm tired but I'm a good guy so I need to figure out what the hell is goin' to happen" Kyoya mumbled to himself as he started following the mysterious girl. In case of protection, Kyoya clad his fists in Crash that if she attempts to attack, Kyoya will be able to give a good response. At this moment, Am had already taken notice of Kyoya tailing her and in fact it was something that got on her nerves. "Y''ou Impudent''...." She thought to herself. Though this was fortuitous for her as her target was in fact Kyoya himself. Part of her tasks required her to regulate the many dark guilds under the subjugation of her guild, though Nightmare Wing was not one of them, the sudden concern of a mage fighting with dark guilds arose concerns with her many followers. Plus the fact she had been looking to let loose for a wild provided the perfect excuse to find this mage and take him out. Am allowed Kyoya to tail her all the way to the outskirts of Magnolia, as fighting him within the city would prove problematic, Not because of the people, for she would gladly destroy innocent lives, but for the sake of keeping her dark mage status a secret. Though once free of spectators, she began grin as she quickly turned towards Kyoya, still tailing her from afar and released a Shockwave '''towards the hidden mage. Kyoya followed her to get the information about what she was planning to do. He sensed a dark aura from her which was dangerous for the Magnolia citizens. His curiosity soon turned into a believe when they reached the outskirts of Magnolia "Wow, now It's real. I was right!.". He stopped when walking as soon as the girl stopped walking, in case of a sudden attack, Kyoya clad his arms in Crash which boosted his strength as well as the protection of his fists were guaranteed. The girl suddenly released a '''Shockwave '''at him, well Kyoya in response landed a heavy punch onto the Shockwave which created a huge explosion. "That cheap tricks won't work on me! The name's '''Kyoya Tokita and nothing can stop me! Remember the name. Now tell me woman, what the hell are you plannin' to do! NOW!", Kyoya yelled at the girl with a blunt voice. Having used the Shockwave as a distraction to get close, she dashed for the mage at great speeds. Pushing through the veil of smoke the explosion had created. Summoning two daggers into her hands as she did. "End your life" she replied to the mage, soon thereafter using a sweeping motion with her right hand to slash at her foe. Though the first slash was, but a mere distraction as well, as she was prepared to attack with her left dagger at any second, by spinning around and slashing swiftly with her weapon. Though she had set out to end her target, she had no real idea of his capabilities, besides the fact he could destroy her Shockwaves with his fist, which is something she was taking into account. Kyoya was overwhelmed by her great speed as he tried to dodge by jumping at the other side. He heard the girl saying that she was going to end his life "What do ya mean?! Come on woman what did I do to you? If that's the case then take this!". Kyoya attempted to punch the woman directly into the face but he was unable to land the punch as the woman quickly slashed his hand which caused the blood to violently burst out of the wound, Kyoya grunted as he grabbed the woman's hand "Now my turn!", Kyoya first imbued his fist with Crash and then he landed heavy power-punch directly onto her face with great force. She could not help but feel the overwhelming danger that loomed with the incoming fist. As to provide some sort of protection, Am gathered her magic to create a Shockwave yet again, though it was slightly different as it was more localized near her face. Which provided a cushion she could use to deter the attack. Though the punch still having landed and sent her barreling through the ground. quickly gaining her composure after some distance by stabbing her daggers into the ground and slowing her momentum. Though she quickly spat out some blood, it did not stop her. She took charge once more, this time she murmured "Thieves Armor" suddenly a white smoke enveloped her, for only moments later to show her clad in new armor. Moving faster than she had before, she began to try and circle the mage, though not without precaution as she also released her "Shadow Bomb" spell that shot out red orbs from the tip of her daggers, in the direction of the mage. At this moment Am, smiled briefly as she had a surprise for the mage should he dodge the spell. Kyoya's punch was powerful enough to launch the woman backwards but she suddenly gained composure by stabbing the daggers into the ground which caused the momentum to be slow enough to make her stop. The woman whispered a specific word as Kyoya responded "What armor?". Kyoya was surprised by her remarkable speed which she gained by transforming her into a woman clad in a armor "So you're a requip user like the Red-head from Fairy tail.", Kyoya quickly remembered the knowledge about this magic which he gained from the books he has read. Kyoya overly surprised by her new spell as the orbs caused great damage to him and he fell away. He stood up as his upper clothing was in tatters "What the hell?! I just bought these clothes and you've ruined it! Now you're gonna pay for that!". Kyoya cupped his hands as he started gathering ethernano from the environment as he thrusted his hands forward, unleashing a blue sphere of pure ethernano which raging at his target with great speed. Kyoya shouted when doing his signature technique "Take this! Dragon Wrath!!!!". "No! i'm one of a kind" She replied to Kyoya upon hearing his remark comparing her to someone else. Though his spell was indeed impressive, she did not falter. As she used her Wire Magic to wrap around her daggers, then proceeding to throw her blade with great force towards the side. This causing the dagger to stick to the ground, which she then used her wire to pull herself towards her blade. Using it as if it were a hook dodging the deadly blast. Am laughing loudly as she flung to one side, though she quickly prepared her other dagger also wrapped with her wire to fling it towards Kyoya. "Don't worry! You won't need clothes in the afterlife!" She yelled out towards the mage. While mentally chanting "Exploding Sombra" which caused her dagger to have this black aura around it which would explode upon making contact. Though she did not aim for the mage himself, but rather towards his side in order to prevent him from from changing the course of his spell towards her. "That's interestin'!" Kyoya smiled as he regain his composure. He dashed at the woman in the attempt to land a heavy blow but he was unable to do so because she was using impressive speed. Kyoya came closer to her while dodging the dagger's explosions, he cupped his hands as he started gathering ethernano from the environment and he thrusted his hands forward, unleashing a blue beam of pure ethernano directly at her face. "Take this! You one of a kind woman! True Dragon Wrath!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as his power somewhat increased by shouting through an unknown method. She was surprised by seeing the spell directly in front of her, specially as she would not have time to dodge. But that did not stop the smirk upon her face as she quickly drew her blades in front of her, covered with her magic to match the incoming blast, crossing her arms as to block her face and body. Though it did prove to be quite a powerful spell as she was pushed back a few meters. Though still in her guarded stance. Only a trail of broken ground before her showing the distance she was pushed. Her arms still smoking from the blast and her blades broken. She was not to worried though. As she caused a red aura to extend from her broken blades, forming the shape of her daggers. " I do hope you can entertain me a bit longer." She remarked as she took a low stance and charged for the mage once more. Though this time her daggers were positioned with the blades facing out, the opposite side of her thumbs. Once close, she began to start a combo of kicks and slashes getting into a close range battle with the mage. Kyoya remarked himself as he was able to push the woman a couple of metres away with newly developed technique "Master will be happy when he gets to know about it!. As for you woman, just tell me where did you came from?". Kyoya tried to reason with the woman but he was unable to do so because he knew that she has pretty twisted mind. The woman started doing a combo of kicks and slashes which damaged Kyoya's body as a good amount of blood violently bursted out of the wounds. Kyoya got pissed as he grabbed the blades and broke them by exerting Crash magic throughout his body. Kyoya grabbed the woman by her arms as he put a arm lock on her and placed her in submission. "Now tell me where did you came from? Because I'm bored of playin' these games. Now WHERE DID YA CAME FROM!?" He asked the woman with a overly angered face as he tightened his grip. She could feel the immense strength of his grip, tightening as she began to suffocate from the lack of air. Though she did act rather quickly, letting her cape do the work. She released multiple shadow palms from her cape that would slam unto her opponent hitting his abdomen vigorously and consecutively. Allowing her freedom. Though being free was not the only thoughts going through her head. As the moment she was free, she would recall her blades once again via Requip. Despite being broken, all she had to do was fuse them with her shadow magic once more, which would give them their red colored shape again. With blades in hand, she would spin around and send multiple red orbs from the tip, that after they traveled some distance, they would burst into numerous tiny needles in the direction of Kyoya. Allowing for Am to gain distance and regain her composure. Preparing her self for any of his incoming spells or attacks, holding her blades tightly and positioning them to act accordingly the moment Kyoya acted. Kyoya was rather happy that he finally caught the woman but that happiness didn't lasted longer as her cape launched shadow palms at Kyoya which damaged him badly as he let go of the grip "So you don't wanna tell what you are, eh? Then I'll find out myself!' Kyoya was ambushed by the red orbs which came from the broken but now fixed orbs which transformed into needles and pierced through Kyoya's body, a good amount of blood has bursted out from his wounds as he grunted in pain. "Nice, nice, sorry to pop ya bubble but that ain't gonna work on me." Kyoya easily shrugged off the wounds and regained his composure. Kyoya dashed forward as he clad his hand in his magical aura, he thrusted his hand upwards, therefore landing a heavy punch onto her face with full force. To further increase the damage, Kyoya imbued his hands in a much more powerful magical aura and landed his special new technique: "Iron Fist's Beat of Desturction!!!!" Kyoya punched his opponent in the face with his ultimate technique which invented himself. The sheer force of the attack was enough to create a shockwave which broke everything near them.